Goan's tale
by angelkynd1
Summary: this is my very 1st story,ever.i started it in a dream,it is a work in progress...
1. Chapter 1

This is my own original work. So there shouldn't be any disclaimers and such necessary here. okay, good…

This is a story about a boy name Goan (pronounced go-on), this wasn't what he had been named by his parents, but because he was always such an obedient yet not entirely too bright child, he had earned his nickname.

He would always be told what his parents wanted to do and they would ALWAYS have to add," go on, and do as you are told". Hence the nickname, what his given name was, is not necessary for this tale, so far. It may be added later in this tale..


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a disclaimer**: I do not nor have I ever owned inuyasha or any of its subsidiaries. Goan's tales is my work however.

One day, Goan went to the grocery store as his mother asked him to. "Get a container of tofu, 5 lbs of rice and a nice piece of fish, but keep it cheap". Goan stared at this mother blankly for a moment. His mother rolled her eyes and gave him a list, the money for the items and said" you heard me, now go on and do what I asked you to. His mother quickly pushed him out of the front door and shut it behind. What most people failed to realize is that Goan wasn't stupid; it was that he had just stopped caring about most things anymore….

Which was a sad thing when one thinks about it, what would cause a 14-year-old boy to simply stop caring? This author will divulge the reason later. Now back to the story. As Goan was walking to the store, he thought he heard a muffled cry coming from the alley he had just passed. Thinking he had imagined it, he shook his head as if to clear the memory from his thoughts and continued walking, however, the cry repeated even louder this time. Something deep within his soul demanded he pay attention and turn around. Knowing his mind would give him no rest, he ran down the alley. Little knowing he was about to alter his destiny.

Goan came upon a young girl with long dark flowing hair and wearing a school uniform that belonged to the local middle school. The girl was being held be her hands by one boy while another was searching her dress as if seeking something. The girl fought hard and kicked the boy whole searched. The boy then slapped the girl and began to search her again, his movements becoming more frantic by the second as if the failure to find what he sought was more than he could deal with. Goan ran forward and kicked the boy in the middle of his back and stepping back he punched the boy in the jaw. The boy fell unconconcious, at this feet. The other boy quickly let go of the girl he had pinned once he saw the numbers were no longer in his favor.

The girl turned to Goan and said, "thanks for a second there I didn't think anyone heard me. Goan grabbed the girl by the hand and escorted her away from the alley, saying, "We shouldn't stay here if he comes back with reinforcements. The girl agreed and turning, started to introduce herself,"Hi, my name is Kagome, what's your name?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Goan's tale by angelkynd1

Goan's tale is an original story..Inuyasha and its characters are the property of the Other author..(not me).and i don't make a dime off of this story.

"Goan, is my name,Kagome-san", Goan replied. He checked to make sure that Kagome was alright. "May i walk you home?". "Sure why not,but we better make sure we are not being followed, just in case". With that Kagome lead the way back to her family's temple with Goan following close behind,looking over his shoulder and checking for suspicious people.

Meanwhile, back in the feudal Era.  
"Where the heck is Kagome?",Inuyasha asked,pacing back and forward frantically. "She's over 3 hours late!".He sat down and snarled with impatience. "What's the matter Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, "are you missing Kagome?". "Can you really be that sad and pathetic?".Shippo danced out of the reach of Inuyasha's swift moving fists. "NO! I DO NOT MISS HER!" he exclaimed. "she was supposed to bringing back my noodles!!". "Gee, that explains alot"said Miroku,turning to Sango. " And here i thought that Inuyasha was actually admitting to his feelings for Kagome"."Speaking of feelings" Sango turning firey-red in the face "Get you hand off of my BUTT!" and with that Sango hits Miroku and knocks him flying!

Back in the present age.  
"So, your family owns a temple?" Goan asks, "Must be interesting living here"...his voice trails away as Kagome turns to look at him. "I've been meaning to you about your name","what does Goan mean anyway?". Goan blushes as he replies," you know Goan as in Go on do what you are told" . "why would your parents name you that?" . "well" Goan replies," its not my name its more of a nickname,my real name is sosuke".

That's all there is for now..so ends chapter 3 of Goan's tale 


	4. Chapter 4

Goan's tale. Chapter four...

Disclaimer: yeah i know i don't own Inuyasha or any other really great anime..(i own a great inuyasha poster...but that don't count) i do however own Goan as he is my own creation..and i have deity/author privileges...mwa ha ha...er..um ..sorry.. now on with the story..

Kagome turned to Goan and thinks .i suppose i should offer him something to drink..otherwise my mom might get mad..so sweatdrops..".Would you like to come inside and have some tea ?".

Goan turns and shrugs.."sure i could go for some and could i use your bathroom so i could clean up?"

Kagome turns and looks closer and realizes that Goans hands are filthy and he is jumping up and down in frantic distress..(he REALLY needs to go)..

Kagome brings him inside and points the way to the bathroom and tells her mother she has a guest and could they have some tea?

Meanwhile back in the Feudal Era:  
"That is it I've had enough waiting..women..never there when you want them always around...what are you lookin at Sango?"..he finally notices Sango moving closer and giving him a dirty look as he continues his ranting..all the while spinning her giant boomerang closer and closer..

"Ahem,Inuyasha you might want to think about what your saying women"...Miroku starts to move out of throwing range.."just in case someone tilting his head frantically in Sango's direction "might take offense".

Inuyasha looks at Miroku in confusion.."Miroku what the hell are you talking about..what do you mean Women..? I wasn't talking about Women i was talking about Kagome never being on time!!"

Total look of disgust and disbelief appears on Sango's face!She turns away without maiming Inuyasha and Sneers disdainfully "MEN!"

Back in Modern day Japan

Goan is all cleaned up and having tea awkwardly with Kagome..uncomfortable with being with a girl ..any girl really as they have never paid any attention to him in the past except to have him run errands...Except he finds himself thinking that he has never notice before that Kagome is extraordinarily pretty...

Kagome is drinking tea with Goan and wondering how she is going to somehow gently get Goan to leave so she can sneak away to the Feudal Era because otherwise Inuyasha is going to showing up soon enough..and he is going to be really mad..

so ends chapter four of Goan's tale ..i apologize to anyone that has actually read my stories in the past but my computer system had a major malfunction and then my monitor burst into flames...since my system is used and old i had a heck of a time finding compatible parts.. 


End file.
